You Lie
by knab
Summary: Song fics with a babe HEA Cupcakes will not like it. Read and Review. I'm going to say it's completed at five chapters unless another song jumps out at me that would fit into it.
1. Chapter 1

_**An: Don't own them not making any money off them. All characters belong to J.E and song belongs to The Band Perry. This is a Steph/Joe break up. Cupcakes won't like it. It is a one shot but may eventually turn into a series of song fics starting with this and ending with Steph and Ranger together. Read and Reviews.**_

Lula and I were after a skip, Robert Johnson, he was pulling out of his driveway just as he pulled up we decided to follow him and take him down wherever he stopped. We followed him to a seedy motel and what I say there shocked me a little but not to much. I had my suspicions. There parked in front of a room was none other than Joe's truck and Terry Gilman's car. Joe had told me he was going fishing with Mooch for the day and would be back this evening. No Mooch here and this doesn't look like a pond or lake for fishing. We got out and walked to our skip he came willingly since he had just forgotten his court date. We got back in the car and my new CD, The Band Perry was playing 'You Lie'.

_It ain't complicated_

_Well, I've grown to hate it_

_I never liked the taste of crow but baby I ate it_

_They tried to warn me_

_They said that you were ornery_

_So don't bring me those big brown eyes and tell me that you're sorry_

_Well you might as well throw gasoline on a fire_

_The way you lie_

The entire way to the police station all I could think of was why did he cheat on me, why did he continue to lie to me. Two men in my life have not cheated and lied to me, I will not trust so easily next time. Three years with Joe granted we were on and off again but still how many of those years had he cheated and lied? Lula sat next to me quiet letting my have my mind run rapid. She was a good friend she saw it to and was being quiet letting me process everything._You lie like a priceless Persian rug on a rich man's floor_

_You lie like a coon dog basking in the sunshine on my porch_

_You lie like a penny in the parking lot at the grocery store_

_It just comes way too natural to you_

_The way you lie_

After dropping our skip off I dropped Lula off at the bond's office and drove straight to Joe's. I packed up all my things and loaded them into my car and sat on the couch waited on him to show up. I flipped through the channels waiting after I found nothing I went back out to my car pulled my CD out and took it inside and put it in his stereo and turned You Lie back on. He walked in as the second verse started. I watched him to see what his reaction was. _That ain't my perfume_

_I bet she had a curfew_

_You told me you were out with the boys and baby I believed you_

_So why you lookin' so nervous_

_You know you're gonna deserve this_

_I oughta kill you right now and do the whole wide world a service_

_Well my daddy's gonna straighten you out like a piece of wire, like a piece of wire_

_The way you lie_

He looked at me and he started looking very guilty. I gave him a weak smile,

"I'm done Joe, You lied to me and there are not telling how many other lies you have told me. I saw your truck and Terry's car parked at the Motel on Route 1. I can smell her perfume on you. I don't want to hear any excuses or other lies. You are a good liar you had me fooled for a long time but no more. I'm done, don't call me, don't come to my apartment and if you see me somewhere just walk away." I said that as the chorus came back on. _You lie like the man with the slick black hair who sold me that Ford_

_You lie like a palm tree in the back yard after last month's storm_

_You lie like a penny in the parking lot at the grocery store_

_It just comes way too natural to you_

_The way you lie_

As soon as the chorus finished I pulled the CD out of stereo and walked back out to my car. I put the CD back in and turned the song back on and listened as I drove out towards the Delaware River. When I got there as I got out I noticed I still had the promise ring he gave me on. I pulled it off and set down and cried holding the ring in my hand. _Well, I'll tell you what I'm gonna do_

_I'm gonna drive into the big ol' muddy river_

_I'm gonna park my car in the middle of the mile-long bridge_

_And then I'm gonna cry well maybe just a little_

_Then I'm gonna slip off the ring that you put on my finger_

_Give it a big ol' fling and watch it sink_

_Down, down, down_

_There it's gonna lie_

_Until the Lord comes back around_

After my crying jig I flung the ring into the river and watched it sink in the river. It's time for me to move on with my life without Joe. I'm glad I never married him and thank God I got hives every time I thought about it. I had the car stereo up as the chorus came on one last time and I sang along._Because you lie like a priceless Persian rug on a rich man's floor_

_You lie like a coon dog basking in the sunshine on my porch_

_You lie like a penny in the parking lot at the grocery store_

_It just comes so dang natural to you_

_The way you lie_

_The way you lie_

_Well it's what you do, it's who you are_

Never again will I let a man lie and cheat on me like Dickie and Joe did. From now I'm going to live my life for me and screw what the Burg or my mother think. The two Burg me she wanted me with were both liars and cheaters. The next man I'm with will not be from the Burg nor will he be trusted fully until he can prove that I can trust him. I walked back to my car with my head held high and a new resolve. Everyone in Trenton better watch out, Stephanie has had it and isn't take anyone's shit anymore.

_**The End at least for now. If you have know a song that could work with as the next part let me know. I may continue it if I come up with more songs. If not this is it. Please Review. Hopefully I will post one of my longer stories soon but I've been listening to a lot of music and these keep coming to me.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**An: Still don't own nor am I making any money. Characters still belong to J.E song belongs to Carrie Underwood. As before if you have a song in mind you think I could use let me know. Please review. **_

It had been two days since I caught Joe and Terry at the hotel. I didn't let it change me I spent that night in self pity but come the next day I was back and better than ever. I pretty much told everyone who wanted to talk bad about me to shove it up their ass and leave me the hell alone. After that yesterday went really well and today has to. Tonight though I'm going out with the girls Connie, Lula, Mary Lou and I are having a night out. We pulled into the parking lot of Karma, I know the name fits what's going to happen to Morelli. Speaking of him I see his truck in the parking lot. I open the door to the bar and look in and see him with his arm around some busty little blonde.

_Right now, he's probably slow dancing with a bleach blonde tramp and she's probably getting frisky_

_Right now he's probably buying her some fruity little drink cause she can't shoot whisky_

_Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool stick showing her how to shoot a combo_

_Oh and he don't know…._

I looked at Lula who looked really nervous and Lula doesn't get nervous. I smiled sweetly at her and asked "You still carry that knife Tank bought you in your purse?"

"Yeah" She replied still looking really nervous. Connie and Mary Lou were both smiling widely

"Give it here Lula" I said to her and she dug in her purse and handed it to me. I still had my keys in my hand and I keyed his truck both sides, hood, and tailgate. I didn't have a key and his truck was locked but up against the building were some bricks I walked over picked up a brick and threw it threw the driver side window of his truck. I reached in unlocked the door. I opened the door and used Lula's knife to carve cupcake into his seats. I then picked up the brick and threw through the passenger side window, I got out picked up and used it to shatter his windshield to. I looked in the back of his truck and what do you know he had a Louisville slugger there, I got it out and smashed his head lights and tail lights with it. I threw it back into the bed of the truck and used Lula's knife once again but this time to slash holes in all of his tires. I handed Lula back her knife and walked in the club as if nothing had happened.

_That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up four wheel drive_

_Carved my name into his leather seats_

_I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights_

_Slashed a hole in all four tires_

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_

We got a table and sat down ordering Margaritas. Lula dug her phone out of her purse and sent a text to someone probably Tank. Then I thought of something, I needed pictures of my handiwork. I looked at Connie knowing she would probably do it.

"Hey Con, you still have a camera on your phone?" I asked

"Yeah" She replied looking at me curiously

"You want to go take pictures of my handiwork for me please" She smiled widely as she got up and made her exit. What I saw next made me want to puke, the girl he was with got up and started singing Shania Twain and to say it was awful is a mass understatement. She was barely able to hold herself up and judging from the look on Joe's face he was planning on getting some tonight. I saw him walk to the bathroom and then come out looking pleased with himself.

_Right now, she's probably up singing some white trash version of Shania karaoke_

_Right now, she's probably saying I'm drunk and he's thinking that he's gonna get lucky_

_Right now, he's probably dabbing on three dollars worth of that bathroom polo_

_Oh and he don't know…OH_

Connie walked in with Ranger, Tank, Bobby, and Lester all three of them had huge grins on their faces which is rare for the merry men. I knew at that moment they saw Joe's truck. I got hugs from all of them and Ranger sat down beside me

"You never disappoint. Babe" He said as he kissed my cheek. Connie text me all the pictures she took with her phone of his truck and I just smiled sweetly. The guys all ordered beers and I was waiting for Joe to go out and see his truck I know he will be pissed but don't much care. I watched as Joe grabbed the blonde's hand and pulled her to the door. We all started laughing as the walked out.

_That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up four wheel drive_

_Carved my name into his leather seat_

_I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights_

_Slashed a hole in all four tires_

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_

About 5 minutes went by and Joe came back in the bar with a purple face. Oh Yeah he was pissed. All I could do was smile. Mary Lou walked over to the D.J and requested Before he cheats by Carrie Underwood. Once again we all started laughing. Joe stalked to our table and started yelling as soon as he was close

"What the hell did you do to my truck Stephanie? I'm going to have you arrested for destruction personal property" I shrugged and Ranger leaned over and said

"Don't worry babe, I'd bail you out" I couldn't help the laugh that escaped me at that moment. Which seemed to only piss Joe off more

"What the fuck Stephanie, this isn't funny you destroyed my truck! Sitting here laughing it up with Manoso. Your probably fucking him already to." See that's where he made a big mistake I jumped slapped him and walked out of the bar with the girls and the Merry men behind me but not before Lula slapped him to.

_I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl_

'_Cause the next time that he cheats_

_Oh, you know it won't be on me _

_No, Oh Not on me_

We got to the parking lot and none of us were ready to go home so Ranger said we could go to Rangeman that they have an employee lounge we could go to. He called Ella and had beer sat out as well as all the ingredients for margaritas. It was going to be a good night. We drove to Rangeman and some of the guys were waiting for us in the lounge which was on the third floor. I took out my phone and handed it to them so they could see the photos while Mary Lou when and started making Margaritas. All the guys were laughing and telling me how proud they were of me for standing up for myself. After about an hour it was decided I would stay with Ranger on seven, Lula was staying with Tank, and Connie was staying with Bobby. Someone sober would give Mary Lou a ride home.

'_Cause I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up four wheel drive_

_Carved my name into his leather seat_

_I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights_

_Slashed a hole in all four tires _

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_

Joe got what he deserved maybe he'll learn not to drag women around. I doubt it but if he does it to Terry he'll end up dead. We continued to joke and guys continued to come in and out of the lounge. I sat on Ranger's lap most of the time which I must say is a mighty comfortable place to be. Maybe he would re think his view on relationships. One can hope.


	3. Chapter 3

_**An: Same disclaimer as before. Song belongs to Billy Currington and is She's got a way with me.**_

_Ranger's POV_

Steph had just left and went to her apartment. I turned on the radio and judging by the song that came on she had put it on a country station. She listens to the radio more than me and she watches t.v. more than me. Somehow as opposite as we are I can't get enough of her. Listening to the first verse of the song I realized how much it rang true about her and I. Her touch is gentle and enough to calm me like nothing else can. She is my reason to be. She does have a way with me like no other ever has.

_It's a gentle touch, but more than enough_

_She can stop this ole world from spinnin' too much_

_It's a natural thing and I do believe_

_I found my reason to be_

_She's got a way with me_

_She's got a way with me_

All my men say I'm different since she's been in my life. I've started noticing it to. She made me realize how much more there was to life than money and material things. I look at myself and things differently since she walked in. She brings me peace and I know she loves me although she has never said it. I can see it in her eyes I know it's my fault she refuses to say it I filled her do full of statements about how I don't do relationships and I really didn't but she has made me want to change that. I probably will to, I never thought I would ever want a relationship but I do want one with her and her only. She's got a way with me and this song is making me realize it.

_I'm not the same man since she's been around_

_There more to this life, I've suddenly found_

_I look at myself now so differently _

_It's her love that brings me peace_

_She's got away with me_

_She's got a way with me_

She has me under her spell, I would give up everything I have to be with her. She is all I need from now until forever. I could search the world and no one would ever be as perfect for me as she is. I can't live without her, I've known that for awhile even though I did my best to deny it. I know I love her completely with my whole heart and there is no doubt about that I could never completely convey the love I have her or when I sat She's got a way with me.

_Whatever it is, I'll always be under her spell_

_She'll always be all I'll ever need_

_I could search the whole world_

_And I know I'd never find_

_Someone perfect as her for me_

_Suddenly it's something_

_You just can't live without_

_Oh, you know you've found love_

_Beyond any doubt_

_With a simple man's words_

_I can never convey all that I feel when I say_

_She's got away with me_

_She's got away with me._

As the song ended I knew what I had to do. I had to go to her, I got up and ran down the stairs to the garage and jumped in my Porsche Turbo and took off for her apartment. I had to tell her how much I loved her I had to make her understand that she was everything to me and more. She had to know she is the light to my darkness, that she made me a better man. I had to find the words to say to make her realize how much she means to me and how I would give anything to be with her. I finally arrived at her apartment and when I stepped in I heard the shower shutting off and a song playing.


	4. Chapter 4

_**An: Still don't own them still not making money. Song is Have you ever by Brandy and it belongs to her. **_

I woke the next morning at Ranger's apartment and he was already gone. I threw on some yoga pants, t shirt, and flip flops I had there, grabbed my dress and left to go home. I got home and grabbed my small stereo, hooking it up in the bathroom for my shower. I grabbed some panties and a bra out of my bedroom and went back into the bathroom turning on the radio to an r&b station. Have you ever by Brandy came on and the beginning words made me cry.

_Have you ever loved somebody so much, it makes you cry_

_Have you ever need something so bad, you can't sleep at night_

_Have you ever tried to find the words but they don't come out right _

_Have you ever, have you ever_

As much as it hurt that Joe cheated I knew I had never been in love with him. I stayed with him since I couldn't be with Ranger. Ranger was who I was in love with. I know he loves me in his own way of course. I wish there was some way I could make him understand how much I love him. He has my whole heart and has for a long time but I'm pretty sure I don't have his whole heart. I don't even know how to explain my love for him.

_Have you ever been in love, been in love so bad_

_You'd do anything to make them understand_

_Have you ever had someone steal your heart away, you'd give anything to make them feel the same_

_Have you ever searched for words to get you in their heart_

_But you don't know what to say and you don't know where to start_

The chorus washed over me again and continued to cry. The nights I wished I could sleep securely in his arms, the nights I too and turn all night thinking of him. How do you describe that to someone? How do come up with the perfect words for them to truly understand how you feel and how much you love them?

_Have you ever loved somebody so much, it makes you cry_

_Have you ever need something so bad, you can't sleep at night_

_Have you ever tried to find the words but they don't come out right _

_Have you ever, have you ever_

As the second verse started I just let the shower try to wash away my tears. He held me last night and it probably meant nothing to him when it meant everything to me. He is the man I've dreamed of, looking into his eyes gives me comfort. He gives me comfort. I gave him my heart but he refuses to give me his. Sometimes I find myself dreaming of him loving me completely like I love him. Hoping Someday comes but not knowing if it ever will or if he cares enough for us to have our someday.

_Have you ever found the one, you've dreamed of all your life_

_You'd do just about anything to look into their eyes_

_Have you finally found the one you've given your heart to_

_Only to find that one won't give their heart to you_

_Have you ever closed your eyes and dreamed that they were there_

_And all you can do is wait for the day that they will care. _

As the chorus started again I rinsed my body and the tears and got out and started drying off. I heard the locks tumble and felt the tingle on the back of my neck that alerted me to Ranger's presence. I wrapped the towel around me and opened the bathroom door. He was standing out side of it. I smiled at him and grabbed my brush and began to brush my hair with him watching me intently.

_Have you ever loved somebody so much, it makes you cry_

_Have you ever need something so bad, you can't sleep at night_

_Have you ever tried to find the words but they don't come out right _

_Have you ever, have you ever_

I started singing the last verse and looked at him. We locked eyes as I sang and I only hope he understands that I mean the words. They are exactly how I feel. I pulled my bra and panties on with the towel still around me so he didn't get a free show.

_What do I gotta do to get you in my arms baby_

_What do I gotta say to get to your heart_

_To make you understand how I need you next to me _

_Gotta get you in my world, cuz baby I can't sleep._

I continued singing the chorus to him. No matter how much I tried I couldn't hold back the tear that escaped my eye. Our eyes still locked he lifted his hand and wiped away my tears with his thumb. I smiled well as much as I could. I walked around him and into the bedroom to get dressed, he followed behind me and watched as I grabbed a pair of jeans and a t shirt.

_Have you ever loved somebody so much, it makes you cry_

_Have you ever need something so bad, you can't sleep at night_

_Have you ever tried to find the words but they don't come out right _

_Have you ever, have you ever_

I finished getting dressed and walked into the bathroom unhooking my radio and putting it back in the living room. I sat down on the couch and Ranger cupped my face in his hands

"Yes." He said, confused about what he was talking about it I just looked at him.

"Huh" I know eloquent right.

"Yes I have been that in love" He replied. I looked at him and then looked away

"Oh" I knew he wasn't talking about me and I didn't want to hear his love for someone else. I kept my face turned away.

"Look at me Babe" I shook my head no "Please" he said which he knows I can't resist. I slowly looked at him and he cupped my face again and leaned in so gently when his lips were against mine he spoke again

"I am that in love with you. Only you Babe" And then he kissed me sweet and full of love. My heart felt like it could explode with love.


	5. Chapter 5

_**An: Still not mine and not making any money. Song belongs to Tim Mcgraw and is My best friend.**_

It had been two weeks since Ranger confessed to me that he was in love with me after me singing the last verse of Have you ever to him. We are together almost every night doing something even if it's just watching a movie. Tonight though we were going to a country/western bar. I enjoy country so I knew I'd love it. Ranger wasn't so sure we were going with Woody and his girlfriend Amber both from the south and asked us to join them tonight. We pulled up to the bar and I had on a denim skirt, button up shirt, and cowboy boots. I bought Ranger some wranglers, a button up western shirt, and cowboy boots to wear. Which he did but he did protest before I was able to get him to put them on. We walked in and they had just started play in My Best Friend by Tim Mcgraw. I pulled Ranger to the dance floor and started singing to him as we danced. The song was so true for me. I always knew I could count on Ranger and so many people continuously let me down but he never did. Around him I didn't feel alone or incomplete he made feel so many other wonderful things.

_I never had no one I could count on_

_I've been let down so many times_

_I was tired of hurtin, so tired of searchin_

_Til you walked into my life_

_It was a feelin I'd never known_

_And for the first time I didn't feel alone_

He is way more than a lover and nobody could ever mean to me what he means to me. There could never be another Ranger, the way he makes me feel. We have gotten so much closer since his confession I continue to fall in love with him every time I look at him. If it wasn't for him I don't know where I'd be. Even when nothing else makes sense in my world life with him does. He's my best friend I smiled as I sang that part to him.

_You're more than a lover, there could never be another_

_To make me feel the way you do_

_Oh We just get closer, I fall in love all over Everytime I look at you_

_I don't know where I'd be without you here with me_

_Life with you makes perfect sense_

_You're my best friend, You're my best friend Oh yeah_

He stands by me and believes me nobody has ever been there for me like he has or supported me like he has. He has saved my life so many times, more than I'd like to admit not just my physical being but also my mental. I still tremble when he kisses me deeply or rubs his hands up and down my arms. The way he looks at me in public and in private but mostly the look he has when we make love. It screams how much he loves me.

_You stand by me and you believe in me_

_Like nobody ever has_

_When my world goes crazy, your right there to save me_

_You make me see how much I have_

_And I still tremble when we touch and oh the look in your eyes when we make love_

I laid my head on his shoulder as I sang the chorus the last time. It rang so true in every word. He is my everything, my best friend, my lover, my heart. I looked up at him as the song ended.

"I love you Ricardo Carlos Manoso" He gave me his 1000 watt smile

"I love you Stephanie Michelle Plum"

_You're more than a lover, there could never be another_

_To make me feel the way you do_

_Oh we just get closer I fall in love all over everytime I look at you_

_And I don't know where I'd be without you here with me_

_Life with you makes perfect sense_

_You're my best friend, You're my best friend_

We walked to a table where Woody and Amber were sitting they had already ordered beers for us. As soon as we set down they got up to go line dance. I looked at Ranger

"You know that conveys perfectly how I feel about you" I said to him

"I know babe, it rang true for my feelings for you too." I kissed him again with all the passion I felt for him.


End file.
